brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Environment
In general term, the Environment is a term to describe the the venue of the brawling area in that specific location and it is different from the other location in terms of the weather and climate and the aesthetic features that the location offers and the objects in the environment that it has, its not technically geographical location though of course. Different modes and maps will takes place in the different environment/location. In the map customization term, Environment is a term that is used to customize maps which is brought with gems, like skins for maps. These map skins can be brought by gems like brawlers skins. The environment are also served for a adjusted playfield gameplays if not only changes of looks, like showdown weathers but look below for that. This feature is usable on bot brawl, brawl, and co op brawl (all brawl modes). At the end of the match (except showdown) the result will show that who brought the weather skins below that brawler (so that people know who buys it). Weather and Climate Skins This are skins for maps that changes the weather of the playing field, its atheistic so it does not affect gameplay. The weather skins is applicable on all modes except for indoor maps like the smash and grab maps and the basketball court indoors (but not anymore). Includes time specific like time of the day it takes place on and the seasons. Some can be combined for more wonderful effects as some are classified differently (example is Snow + Sunny). *Partly Sunny (default) *Sunny (20 gems) *Raining (20 gems) *Show (20 gems) (with layer of ice on floor is 50 gems but not sure) *Gusty (20 gems) *Cloudy (20 gems), free if stormy plains. *Sandstorm or sandy (can be same thing or different thing): (50 gems) *Fog (very mild so that view dosent gets blocked) (50 gems) *Heavy Rain (gems) *Hail (50 gems) *Sleet (50 gems) *Rain (night) (50 gems) *Rain with sun (50 gems) *Evening Sky (50 gems) *Rainbow (50 gems) *Autumn (50 gems) *Red sky (sky during the end of the world, scary) (100 gems) *Space (100 gems) ("originally brawl stars is space themed" so i am intrested to see this) *City (morning or night) (100 gems) *Sepia (looks olden days...) (100 gems) *Hurricane (100 gems) *Boss fight toning (redder, like TEOTW) (20 gems) *Robo rumble toning (bluer, like night time) (20 gems) *More to come...... Venue Skins These kind of map skins is about the battlefield takes place in somewhere else. Some can be combined with weather/climate skins too. *Bank (heist ideal skins) (50 gems) *Ability to change maps to other maps skins (like jungle bounty maps on heist (heist green bush and green floors) or like smash and grab skin on the bounty maps (shooting star has purple skins instead which is exactly like deep hollows without gem mine at center). (400 gems, once brought this feature its forever yours to change environment skins however you want) *City (morning or night) (100 gems) *More to come...... Environment Changes with trophy counts and by gems This is to make playing field more interesting for climbing up in trophies (like unlocking maps with higher trophy count but its weather instead of maps). You will fight in the different environment when goes high trophy enough or goes low trophies enough. This (actually some) does not only offer aesthetic but also playing field changes. This features would affects everyone who is playing in the same battle. Some environments are unlocked by buying with gems instead as it may be considered a premium feature. Some of the objective item skins are included inside the environment skin so it will not be mentioned again in the objective item only skins to save space. Showdown * Sunny/Dryland (default), below 300 trophies: No different effects. * Night, around 300 to around 500 trophies: Its night, so everything is slightly darker. Trophies "gains"/losses are stronger, power up boxes are spiked so touching it will deal some damage per second and poweups has better boost than original, poison cloud is slightly slower and does 300 damage per seconds instead. Slight map changes. * The end of the world sky, around 500 trophies+: Its time to get serious! Because inside a dire situation! Because the trophies gains/losses are way stronger! Powerup boxes is also spiked and even stronger powerup effects, when the boxes are destroyed, it explodes too. The poison clouds are even more toxic, 500 damage per seconds... Also slight map changes again. 'Poison cloud skins' 'Power up boxes skins' 'Power ups skins' Heist *Outside (default), below 300 trophies: No different effects. * Bank, above 300 trophies: It takes place in a bank in the wild west, or perhaps in a modern bank which is very cool (this is atheistic but might add effects). Not to be confused with The Bank map. 'Safe skins' Brawl Ball *Football Field ("Soccer pitch" officially) (default), below 300 trophies or just default: No different effects. *Basketball court (100 gems, remember once brought its forever yours): It takes place in a basketball court, here is how it gets interesting... The dribble animation changes from football dribbling to basketball dribbling (hands bounces ball dribbling animation) but thats just an animation changes (interaction arent changed here, and heres where it gets intresting again, the goalpost is changed into a hoop so the brawler has to shoot/"kick" into the hoop and score (actually much easier to score because the hoop is exact same hitbox shaping as the goal because the hoop is aesthetic, once again) (and the ball can goes into the hoop and never bounces around so that the goal score dosent get any harder). I am not sure if the ball should becomes basketball skin. 'Ball Skins' * Tennessee ball (50 gems): The ball will become blue and gets the three stars printing on it based on its flag. Supercell really should implement this ball skin! *New Mexico ball (50 gems): The ball will have the new mexico "sun" prints on the yellow colour ball. Smash and Grab *Mines (default), default on all trophy ranges *Clouds (100 gems): This smash and grab skin can be only brought with gems. The floor is made of clouds and the battlefield takes place in the sky. The purple crystals are replaced to water droplets as the crystals skin, the top center will show the droplet instead of the crystal. All maps will looks diffrent for the skin and non of the map will be changes when it comes in the walls and obstacles and bushes arrangement. This skin is also aesthetic only. 'Crystal skins' Bounty *Jungle (default), default on jungle bounty maps (etc: Outlaw Camp) *Dryland (default), default on dryland bounty maps (etc: Shooting Star) 'Star skins' * Arizonan Copper Star (20 gems): The star on the center and on the brawler head will looks different to the Arizonan based copper star. Conclusion *How are we going to fix when multiple players brought map skins and in same battle and both uses different weather skins for example? *Heist maps and brawl ball maps uses sunny weather. *These are the names of the default environment of the real gamemodes (they are aptly named): **Smash and grab: Mines **Showdown and some bounty maps: Dryland **Brawl Ball: Football field or Soccer pitch (official) **Some bounty maps: Jungle **Heist: Dryland **The dryland environment can be also called desert, but are the western desert and not the eastern desert. *All of the venues takes place in outdoors except for smash and grab maps (mines) and some non-default environments. Category:Others Category:Original Concepts